Valentines Day
by Soph24
Summary: Wilson has to take Cuddy out for a Valentines lunch and he hates Valentines Day!
1. Picking a Valentine

_Authors note: Hey Everyone!!! This is my first fanfic EVER!!!!I really hope you like it and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic. P_

_**Valentines Day**_

Ever since he was in third grade Wilson had hated Valentines Day. Why you might ask, well ill tell you. When James Wilson was a little boy he had a crush on a girl named Apple Beverhousen (the parents unfortunately liked Gwyneth Paltrow a little too much) and one Valentines Day he decided to tell her how he felt. In front of the whole school. He had thought that this would be romantic however he soon found out it was nothing but embarrassing when even the principle was laughing at him. Well I'm sure you can understand his hate for the otherwise well loved day.

So when a couple of the nurses decorated the entire hospital with red ribbon and love hearts Wilson was less than pleased but that wasn't the worst of it as he was about to find out when he entered the building that morning.

"Dr. Wilson!" said a nurse, "you must pick a name!"

"Morning Jane", he sighed, "a name for what?"

"Well you see all the men have to pick a name out of the box, without looking, and whoever they get will be their valentine!" Jane exclaimed in excitement.

"Excuse me?" Wilson said in shock, he didn't want anything to do with the day.

"Well you see all the men have to pick…" Jane said slower which just made Wilson sigh again.

"I heard what you said I just don't really understand what you mean."

"Well the idea was that whoever's name you pull out you have to take out for lunch today on a date."

"Ah" Wilson didn't like the sound of that, "Well I think ill pass on that but thankyou anyway..."

Jane cut him off, "Dr Wilson you can't not do it because we organised it so that everyone would have a partner and if you don't do it someone will be left on their own."

Everyone in the room was now looking at Wilson with disappointed looks on their faces and included in the crowd was House who limped over at that point.

"Come on Wilson don't be such a sad sack, pick a name" House said in his innocent voice.

"Are you telling me that you took a name!?" Wilson said knowing that there was no way House would have agreed to this.

"Yep. But I'm not telling you who I got till you take a name."

Maybe it was shock that House had agreed to do it or maybe it was the fact that despite his hate for the day he didn't want anyone left on their own. But most likely it was his curiosity as to who House was taking to lunch that made Wilson reach in to the decorated box and draw out a name. Jane smiled and left as another male doctor was entering the building however House and Wilson were looking at the slip of paper in Wilson's hand.

"Tell me who you got then we'll both look at this", said Wilson indicating the paper in his hand.

House sighed but answered so that only Wilson would hear, "Cameron"

Wilson tried desperately hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it however his laughter died when House snatched his slip of paper and opened it for them both to see.

_Lisa Cuddy_


	2. Getting Ideas

_Authors note: thankyou everyone who reviewed it really makes a difference! This is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it's not very long but this is sort of the little linking bit from the first chapter to the actual date chapter. _

_Catch up:_

"Tell me who you got then we'll both look at this", said Wilson indicating the paper in his hand.

House sighed but answered so that only Wilson would hear, "Cameron"

Wilson tried desperately hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it however his laughter died when House snatched his slip of paper and opened it for them both to see.

_Lisa Cuddy_

_Now on with the story!!!_

Now it was Houses turn to laugh which didn't make Wilson feel any better.

"Hey you have to take Cameron on a date so I'd shut up if I were you", said Wilson in annoyance.

House grunted in response. "I hate Valentines Day, but at least Cameron knows that so she won't be expecting anything great. Cuddy on the other hand…" said House as he turned toward the elevators. Behind him Wilson grunted in response.

* * *

"You could take her to the zoo" 

"The zoo? Are you nuts? You should take her back to your place and make her lunch. It's more personal that way"

"Or you could…"

"STOP!" said Wilson making all the doctors in the room cease their flow of suggestions. "Now listen, all of you. Chase I'm not taking her to the zoo, Forman I'm not taking her to my place and House I don't care what you were about to say because the answer is no." Wilson sighed as he sunk into one of the chairs, "I really hate Valentines Day"

"You could just take her out for coffee", said Cameron hardly even lifting her head from the file she was reading.

"Huh I hadn't thought of that", said Wilson seriously thinking that option over.

"As long as you give her plenty of compliments and be all chivalrous 'n' stuff because women feed of all that hoo-ha", House said with a nod while behind him Cameron was shaking her head in a way that said _Men, despicable. _

Wilson mentally chuckled to himself as he thought of House and Cameron having a lunch date. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts however as his lunch date entered the room looking every bit as stunning as she always did and began informing House that a surgery he had planned for his patient wasn't going to happen.

While House and Cuddy argued over the surgery Wilson began to think that maybe this Valentines Day might actually be good this year and he and Cuddy would have a wonderful time. He would be charming and funny and she would laugh and bat her eye lashes at him but then Cuddy said in frustration, "House, I pity the poor girl who has to have lunch with you today. Actually I pity all the girls in this hospital having to sit through lunch with a bunch of the most idiotic men I've ever meet."

On the other hand, thought Wilson, maybe not.


	3. The Date

_Authors note: Sorry this has taken so long! Hope you enjoy and please please please review!_

**Valentines Day **Chapter Three

After having lunch at a café close to the hospital Wilson and Cuddy went walking in the park. They talked about everything and anything from work to their favourite TV shows. Despite Wilson's initial anxiety about the Dean of medicine's reaction to going out with him Lisa had actually been really pleased. Maybe a little more pleased than Wilson expected which in honesty made James rather pleased himself.

As the topic of conversation turned to House and his crazy antics the wind picked up and James noticed Lisa begin shivering.

"Are you cold?" Wilson asked as he stoped walking and turned to face Cuddy.

"Yeah a little" Cuddy answered looking down at her shoes.

"Here" said Wilson as he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks" said Cuddy smiling up at James.

Only then did Wilson realise how close he and Cuddy were really standing and how beautiful her eyes were, so beautiful in fact that he was having a hard time looking away. Slowly Wilson leant his head in just a little to see if Cuddy would step back but instead she moved her head forward a little as well, the whole time never taking her eyes of James's. Their lips were centimetres apart and their eyes fluttered closed. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard a shout.

"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!"

Their heads shot up just in time to see a teenage boy racing toward them on a bike apparently unable to stop his vehicle. Wilson and Cuddy jumped apart and the boy raced between them and continued down the path.

A wave of awkwardness washed over the pair as they walked toward each other again.

Wilson was at a total loss as to what to do, should he try to kiss her or should he just leave it? As he looked down at his watch his decision was made for him.

"Lisa we should really be getting back" said Wilson as he gestured in the direction of the hospital.

"Yeah, we should" Cuddy responded with what Wilson thought might have been a hint of disappointment.

* * *

"Wilson I really enjoyed this", said Cuddy as she lent on one of the cars in the hospital parking lot. 

"Yeah, me too", said Wilson nervously fiddling with his tie.

"No. Wilson I _really _enjoyed this" Cuddy said pulling the tie out of his hand causing him to take a few steps toward her.

Wilson gave her a confused look and Cuddy sighed at how dense he could be.

"You know for a doctor", said Cuddy leaning forward, "your not that smart"

"I don't understa…" But Wilson never got to finish his sentence as his mouth was currently being occupied by Cuddy's. Wilson placed his hands on the car either side of Cuddy as the kiss intensified. Lisa wrapped her arms around James's neck her fingers playing with his hair when she heard a cough. Apparently she wasn't the only one to hear it as Wilson pulled away and turned his head in the direction of the sound.

Standing a few metres away was Cameron who was blushing and looking intently at her shoes and standing next to her was House, smirking.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything", said House barely able to contain his laughter at the look on his mates face. Then pointing at the car Cuddy was leaning on he said, "I'm going to need my car back though".

The End!!!

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review _:)


End file.
